Elementos
by Camille Hawkeye
Summary: Fuego,Tierra,Aire,Agua.Cuatro elementos,cuatro historias distintas.Viñetas
1. Fuego

**Elementos**

1.-Fuego

"_Se llama __fuego__ al proceso de oxidación violenta de una materia combustible, con desprendimiento de llamas, calor y gases."_

Desde que lo vio, Pansy Parkinson se convirtió en pirómana.

El fuego tenía un especial atractivo para ella. Cuando en clases de hechizos le enseñaron a prender una pequeña llamita en la punta de la varita, Pansy pasaba sus ratos libres conjurándola y mirándola largamente. Era su color rojizo con tonos naranjos, amarillos, azules…todo le recordaba a el.

Siempre se acordaba de su primer encuentro. Como siempre Draco metió la pata y fue grosero… ¿Qué mejor blanco que Potter, uno de los tantos Weasley sin clase y la sangre sucia? Se fijo en sus pecas, su expresión despistada. No acostumbraba a ver gente así. Inocente. Parecía agradable. Pero le encantó verlo enojado. Bueno, solo se puso así cuando Draco insulto a Hermione Granger. Por que ella era todo para el. Haría todo lo que fuera por ella. Aún recordaba la vez que vomito babosas todo un día. Y solo por que la llamaron sangre sucia. Era su conciencia, su consejera, su amiga, su princesa y Pansy nunca ocuparía ese puesto.

Pero al menos tenía el fuego.


	2. Tierra

**Elementos**

2.-Tierra

"_Material granuloso que compone el suelo"_

La primera vez que la vio la reconoció de inmediato.

Era una Weasley.

Como su padre solía decir "Cabello rojo, libros de segunda mano…" esa familia era inconfundible.Se veía perdida. Calculo que debía ser su primer día en Hogwarts. Sonrió. Era hora de demostrarle a alguien más quien era él. El príncipe de Slytherin, un Malfoy. Llamo a Crabbe y Goyle con un gesto de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia los terrenos del castillo.

-Otra Weasley- comentó Draco con malicia- dicen que ya no caben en su casa…pobrecitos –de música de fondo se escucharon las risotadas de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Eso no es verdad- comentó tímidamente la pelirroja.

-¿Disculpa?-respondió el rubio arqueando una ceja

-Que no es verdad- contestó Ginny tomando valor.

-No te atrevas a contradecirme, niña-Draco echo una rápida mirada a ambos gorilas – Crabbe, Goyle, hagan lo suyo.

No necesitaron ocupar mucha fuerza para empujar a la débil niña a un pozo lleno de barro que se había formado gracias a las frecuentes lluvias que azotaban Hogwarts en invierno.

Los Slytherin rieron, mientras Ginny, sucia y humillada solo atino a ponerse a llorar. Crabbe y Goyle se fueron, aun riendo por su hazaña del día.

Pero Draco sintió un extraño impulso. Abrasarla. Y solo por que lloraba…y porque estaba cubierta de tierra.


	3. Aire

**Elementos**

3.-Aire

"_Oxigeno, nitrógeno y argón…sin forma definida ni color"_

_Mecano-Aire_

Ella era libre. A veces parecía flotar, elegante y alegre por sobre las demás personas. A veces, la buscabas y simplemente, no estaba. Por que ella no estaba atada a nada. No como él. Que desde el día en que nació, su destino fue trazado por manos ajenas. En cambio, ella, era quien quería ser. A veces te llenaba de palabras dulces sin que te lo esperaras, otras decía algún cruel y sincero comentario que te dejaba con la boca abierta.

Su nombre le calzaba perfecto, Luna: cambiante, hermosa, plateada.

Cuando se conocieron, en alguna pelea que involucrara a sus amigos (no podía ser otra cosa), ella lo miro directo a los ojos y supo lo que sentía. Conoció esas cuerdas que lo ataban.

Ojala llegara ser como ella, pensó Blaize. Libre. Aire.


	4. Agua

**Elementos**

4.-Agua

"_Es fundamental para todas las formas de vida conocida."_

Abrió los ojos tratando de adaptarse a la oscuridad. Los contornos de las cosas, lentamente, tomaron claridad. De nuevo había soñado con ella…maldijo por lo bajo. Busco a tientas los lentes y se los puso. Afuera, llovía. El sonido de las gotas al caer contra el asfalto parecía burlarse de el. Por alguna extraña razón le recordaban _su_ risa. Abrió la ventana y saco los brazos para sentir el roce de las gotas. Agua. Era inevitable compararla con el agua. Cuando sientes que la tienes en tus manos, se escapa, danzante, entre los dedos. Le daba vida a todo a su alrededor , hasta los problemas más descomunales parecían tener solución cuando ella sonreía. El sol no tardo en salir, anunciando un soleado día para Londres.

Harry había salido victorioso de muchas batallas. En el aire, numerosos partidos de quidittch. En tierra, todas las veces que se enfrento cara a cara con Lord Voldemort. Entre el fuego, cuando intentaba encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw .Pero un elemento se le escapaba, el agua. Por que ella era el agua y era la mujer de su mejor amigo. Por que para Harry, Hermione Granger era tan indispensable como el agua.


End file.
